What happens in secret
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* Naruto helps one friend and stumbles onto a secret. What will Naruto do, will he be the hero everyone has come to know? Only time will tell and with a little help from you. I do not own Naruto or any characters in the story. Lemon/Smut/
1. Hinata's love of animals

Naruto has just returned to the village with Sai and Sakura. Their mission was a success, they protected the small ship from the mist assassins. As they passed through the gateway to the hidden leaf Kiba was looking in all directions with his hands cupped around his mouth

"Akamaru" He shouted

He was in a state of worry as he looked around franticly.

"Akamaru, where are you"?

Sakura and Sai continued on their way and casually passed by Kiba.

"He'll turn up Kiba he always does" Sakura said with a smirk

Naruto ran quickly to Kiba and reassured his friend

"Kiba, Akamaru has to be around here somewhere" Naruto grinned ear to ear being the same old goof ball

"I know but he has never been gone for this long before. I am actually getting worried" Kiba said as he looked down at the ground

"Maybe you should head home, you know that's where he is going to go when he gets hungry" Naruto rubs his own stomach

"Always thinking with your stomach but that is a good idea. I can't track his scent there is a fowl odor around the village. Would you mind looking around a bit and see if you find him"? Kiba begged

"Of course" Naruto smiled

Kiba took off and headed back to his place

Naruto knew what he had to do, check the whole village in a matter of minutes. He quickly started making hand signs

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu"

100 clones appeared aroundhim

"Alright listen up, Akamaru is missing and Kiba is worried. I need you all to search the village and if you find him signal the others so we can catch him"

"Lets go" shouted the 100 clones as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke

The original Naruto decided to check the high ground and jumped to the top of the nearest building. He peered around the village hoping for a sign of Akamaru.

"Naruto I just saw you 5 times in the last 3 minutes, what is with all the running about" Neji inquired

"Oh, ha ha I'm looking for Akamaru" he chuckled

"Hinata was playing fetch with him earlier today, she might have taken him for a walk" he relied

"Really? Do you know where I could start looking? Naruto said clasping his hands together as he got more excited at the news

"You should try the Nataka spring outside of town, it's 2 miles east of the gate. She goes out there to swim and has been spending a lot of time with Akamaru lately" Neji explained to Naruto

Neji turned and began walking away. Naruto quickly recalled the clones and rushed to the front gate arms straight back as he hit full speed. Naruto rounded the gate and turned east as he lept into the trees and bound with a quickness. He noticed a large clearing in the distance and he slowed down and perched on a tree.

*Now where is this spring, I don't really come out this way much*

Naruto looked at into the distance trying to find Hinata, maybe she knows where Akamaru is or saw him recently. He noticed a small opening in a rock wall just beyond the spring.

"Maybe she is in there, I don't really see anything else around here" he said cheerfully and rushed off

Naruto ran and quickly saw footprints and pawprints around the spring.

"They were definitely here" he looked around the area acting like a detective

He saw a trail that lead to the opening he had seen, they could be in there. He quietly walked to the opening and could faintly hear the soft tone of Hinata's voice. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying though.

"Is someone else in there with her"? He thought to himself

Naruto crept to the cave opening and peeked inside.

"Akamaru you are my good boy, aren't you? Yes you are, Yes you are"! Hinata said quietly as she sounded like she was playing with Akamaru

Naruto smirked as he walked deeper into the cavern he saw flickering light coming from a passageway and he tiptoed toward it.

"Akamaru, are you ready"? She said in almost a whisper

"Ready"? are they leaving Naruto though

*Arffff *ARFF

"Good boy, that's my good boy"! she praised him

Naruto finally got to a vantage point, he slowly peeked around the corner and his eyes couldn't look away. His body was completely frozen and he almost forgot to breath.

"You are my good boy"! She was sitting in front of Akamaru with her hands wrapped around his neck hugging him.

She was completely naked! Sitting on a towel with her legs spread out wide. Naruto had never seen a naked woman in person until now. He could not believe his eyes. Hinata let go of his neck and laid back on the blanket. Her eyes were closed as her hands raised up onto her hips. She squirmed a bit as she slid them up her body and softly massaged her breasts. Naruto watched intently as he saw her nipples perkingup.

"Ughhhh UGHHHH" she moaned as her hands kneeded her breasts

"Wow so this is what it looks like when a woman is enjoying her body"! Naruto said to himself

Akamaru looked down like he was examining her body and his nose was working overtime. He buried his snout in her crotch and started lapping like he was dehydrated and finally found water

*Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp

"Mmmmmm UGHHHHH YES" Hinata moaned as her body tensed up and she flexed her abs

"She really seems to be enjoying this"! He says in his head

*Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp

Naruto's pants feel tighter than usual as his cock begins to respondto the moaning and panting, combined with the sight of Hinata's sweaty tight body.

*Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp *Slirp

"Akamaru please don't tease me, come on boy. Oh hold on I remember"! She smiled as she opened her eyes

He watched hinata sit up and push Akamaru's head back she worked her way over to her hands and knees. Naruto was intrigued as his cock was now doing all his thinking. He wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"Come on Akamaru just like last time" Hinata had a devilish look in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, she reared her hand back and patted her ass

Akamaru leapt forward and mounted Hinata, he pushed up on her and his sheath was just above her ass. Naruto watched as a red/white veiny mass emerged from the skin on his underbelly. It just seemed to never stop growing. It had to be twice the length of a Kunai knife, over 13 inches and probably 3 inches around

"Stop playing, I need it. I have to have more" She reached her left hand back and grabbed the massive dick

She pushed it back and down as Akamaru re positioned himself his hips were perfectly inline with hers. He was panting and drooling all over her back as she held his throbbing beast cock. Hinata rubbed it against her pussy and Naruto could hear a wet mushing sound.

"Ughhhhhhh, oh my god" Hinata groaned

Akamaru dug his claws into her shoulders as his hips thrust forward. Hinata's face went from lust to surrender and bliss. Akamaru buried the entire length of his cock in her pussy. The sloshing noise echoed off the walls as her moaning began.

*Pant *Pant *Pant

"Ughhh Ughh Ughhhhhhh Ugh UGHHHHHH UGHHH UGHHHHHHHH" she grunted with each thrust

Naruto began to unbutton his pants and freed his own cock from it's cloth prison. He started working his hand back and forth

"Ughhhh Ughhh Mmmmmmmmmm YES Ughhh Ughhhhhhh" Hinata moaned louder and louder

Her body was being ravaged by this large animal and she was loving it. This was the most amazing thing he had ever watched.

Pant *Pant *Pant

"Ha… Haaaa…. HARDER… UGHHHH UGHHH UGHHH UGHHH UGHHH UGHHH" She screamed

Naruto was working his cock faster keeping the same pace. Hinata's head was thrashing back and forth as her legs began to shake.

"Ohhhh Gooood, YESSS YESSS YESSS YESSS YESSS" her whole body began to shake.

Akamaru's pace was insane as he rammed in and out of her. Naruto felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

"I….. I….. I'm…. Cum…. Cummmming…. Ohhhh Shitttttt…." She blurted out as her eyes shot open and her back arched

Naruto exploded at the sound of those words. He shot a thick stream all over the cave wall. However Akamaru's pace hastened and immediately came to a halt as he gave one final thrust.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh FUCKKKKKKKKK" Hinata belted out in a mix of ecstasy and pain

Naruto was panting heavily as he watched the aftermath. Akamaru slumped over on Hinata and collapsed. She was shaking and seemed to behaving another orgasm but wasn't making any noise. He saw a large mass trying to pull from inside Hinata.

"What in the world is that" he wondered

Naruto watched in amazement for 10 minutes. Akamaru started to push up to his feet and as his cock pulled free of Hinata's pussy Naruto saw a large mass like a baseball at the base.

"Was that stuck inside her"? Naruto looked in amazement

Naruto had a choice to make at this moment

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Does Naruto

Keep Hinata's secret and follow here out everytime she goes to play

Confront her and make her is Bitch slave

Join in the fun (if so what would you guys like to hear about?)

Maybe we'll get into some other animals later on down the line Comment or PM me


	2. Naruto's plan

Authors Notes:

****( It has been brought to my attention that i need a BETA READER. I guess i have a lot of errors that are ruining the story, so please PM me if you'd be interested in being a BETA)****

Naruto stuffed his cock back into his pants and quickly buttoned them. He wanted to stay and see if anything new happened but knew he could blow his cover and didn't want to scare or embarrass her, yet.

"Such.. a… Good…. BOY….." Hinata panted

Naruto took his leave and retreated from the cave careful to leave no trace as he got to the end. His heart was still racing as he could still not fully process what he saw.

"I don't know why, but that was the coolest thing I have ever seen"! Naruto smiled

He tucked his arms back and sprinted back to town. He didn't pay any attention to the sights as they passed. He could only think about Hinata's body being ravaged by Akamaru. He had made his way to the front gate and he briefly paused. Placing his hands on his hips he looked up at the shinobi guarding the gate. He smiled big and gave them an overexaggerated thumbs up.

"Keep em safe" he shouted

"Be on your way Naruto, we have to be on guard"

Naruto carried on into the village, he bound up to the first roof top and perched.

"Naruto! NARUTOOOOO!" Kiba shouted with all his might

"Oh, Kiba. Hold on just a minute" He lept down from the roof and landed next to Kiba

*Cough* *Cough*

Kiba waved his hand in front of his face and tried to fan away the dust kicked up by Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to the cloud of dust.

"Come on Naruto, you know my nose is sensitive" Kiba said in frustration

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even think about it"

"Wait"! Kiba started sniffing Naruto

Kiba jumped at him and was smelling his clothes and dropped down to his shoes. He took in a deep breath and seemed to be very excited.

"You found him! Where was he hiding"?

"What do you mean Kiba"?

"I can smell Akamaru's scent on you and it's fresh"

"Uhhhh, well I didn't find him, maybe I walked past where he was" Naruto's face was struggling to hold his composure

"Well I guess it could have been a coincidence" Kiba hung his head as he turned to walk away

"I was in the woods in that direction, maybe he is still around" Naruto tried to cheer him up

Kiba did perk up a little bit as he ran in the direction that Naruto had pointed.

"Thanks Naruto" Kiba raised his hand and waved

Naruto felt bad that he had lied to Kiba, but he could never let him know the truth. He wanted to tell him where he saw Akamaru but that would have ruined what he was planning. He turned and ran to his apartment.

"Ahhhhh, home sweet home"! He belted out as he opened the door

Naruto went to his pantry and pulled out a bag of instant ramen, and his water heater. He set down the noodles on the counter and began to fill up the water heater. He set it up and began to heat up his water. Taking a seat at the table he began to ponder his plan to see Hinata play her game again.

"Hmmm, I can't wait to see that again"

His brain started to turn and a light went off.

"Wait, I don't have to watch. I could work on my transformation and be a part of the fun"!

He started rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"Waters done"! He said excitedly

He jumped up and grabbed the heated water and poured it into the instant noodle bowl. He knew he had to wait for the noodles to cook so he kept thinking about his plan. He jumped to his feet and started his hand signs.

"Transform" a cloud of smoke plumed

Naruto had transformed into Akamaru, this was the first time that he had transformed into an animal. This seemed somewhat familiar, it felt a lot like his Kyuubi form. He felt like Kurama was trying to speak with him so he released his transformation.

"What is it Kurama"?

He sat down and crossed his legs as he began to meditate. He found himself next to Kurama.

"Naruto I have been watching and I would like to help"

"What do you mean you would like to help"?

"If you assume the dogs form I will supply the needed chakra to hold the transformation as long as you need".

Naruto was surprised at the sudden kindness of Karama

"Why would you be willing to help me"?

"I know what you desire, and I would like to help you accomplish this task"!

"I knew you would come around Karama, thank you "!

"This is just as much for me as it is for you my boy. No thank you necessary just have fun"!

Naruto stood up and saw that his noodles were ready.

"Time to eat"!

He grabbed his noodles and a pair of chop sticks. He ate the noodle bowl like he had been starving for days. As he finished he could not wait to put his plan into action. He ran to the window and leapt to the roof of the building next to his.

"Hinata I hope you're ready"! he said to himself

He made his way to the Hyuga house. Keeping his distance he peered through her window. She didn't seem to be doing anything. Naruto put his plan into action.

"Transform"

He walked below her window and softly howled. He hoped to draw her attention. Hinata emerged from the window, her eyes wide.

"Akamaru"? she whispered

Naruto let out another soft howl.

"Stay right there and keep quiet"! she said quietly

Naruto waited patiently, Hinata opened the front door and called to him.

"Here Akamaru, quietly" She patted her thighs

Naruto followed her, stepping lightly to ensure that he didn't draw any unwanted attention. Hinata quietly hurried him to her room. She opened her bedroom door and welcomed him in.

"Akamaru, Kiba is going to be so worried"! she said sadly

He panted and jumped up, he slung his front paws over her shoulders and licked her cheek. Hinata couldn't stay upset, she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be our little secret, right boy"?

He licked her one more time.

You'll need to hide for now, my mom might come in to check on me. She guided him into the bathroom.

"She won't come in here while I'm getting ready for bed so just behave, for now"

Naruto circled around her in acknowledgement. He tried his best to act like a dog, he sniffed around and licked random things in the bathroom.

"You're so silly Akamaru, do you want a bath too"?

Naruto wagged his tail frantically at the thought of seeing Hinata naked once again. Hinata slid her arms inside her shirt and grabbed the bottom firmly. With one swift moment she pulled it up over her head. Her breasts bounced as the fabric slid over them. His eyes were dead locked on her bouncing breasts. He was getting turned on and it was very obvious as his cock protruded from it's sheath. Hinata looked down and saw him heavily panting while his tongue hung out. She reached down and slid her thumbs under her panty line and slid them down her legs.

"Wow Akamaru,I don't ever remember you getting this worked so quick" she knelt down in front of him

She stepped out of her white cotton panties, then reached out and started scratching each side of his head. Naruto loved her affection, he rose up and inched closer to her. She worked her hands down to his back and kept scratching. She felt something cold on her clit, Naruto sniffed her pussy. He was intoxicated by the scent, he couldn't seem to get enough. He stuck out his tongue and licked her.

"Ohhhhhh" She squealed

He started lapping at her pussy, his dry tongue drug across her pussy. Her hands almost reactively slid up her body and she started massaging and squeezing her breasts. He lifted his head and forced her onto her back. She laid down completely submissive to his advances. She spread her legs and bent her knees, giving him complete access to her pussy.

"Don't stop now Akamaru" She cooed

Naruto wasted no time and started licking again he started licking from her ass up to her clit. This made Hinata quiver.

"Oh god, you've never done that before. I love it" she said softly

Naruto could taste something new, it was thick and creamy. It seemed to be flowing from her pussy. Naruto kept licking, but concentrated solely on her ass for a while. Hinata began flailing her arms and legs around like she had no control of her body. She loved the feeling of his tongue dragging across her asshole. She started pinching her nipples as she enjoyed the tongue lashing she was getting.

"Oh god…. Don't ever… Stop…" She panted

He changed it up and started licking her pussy, starting from the bottom and stopping just above her clit. She immediately clenched up and her eyes shot open. It was like an electric current was shooting through her body. She quickly grabbed his head and seemed out of breath.

"Ughhhhh… MMmmmmmmm…. Ohhhhhh…."! She moaned heavily

The only sound in the bathroom was her soft moans and the loud lapping of Naruto licking her pussy. She gripped his head tightly and he could tell it was getting intense.

"I'm…. I'm…. I'm…. Cumming:! She let out

Naruto didn't' slow down his pace as her body began to shake and shiver. He quickened the pace to see how far he could push her. Hinata was trying to slide across the floor away from him. He followed her and kept licking but moved back to her ass. This made her squeal.

"Ohhhh…. Goddd…. You have…. To stopppppp…" she said between breaths

Naruto stopped his assault on her and sat down on the tile floor. Hinata could now see that his cock was protruding, she knew what he wanted.

"Naruto your chakra is getting low I am going to do my part and keep your transformation from breaking" Kurama said to Naruto

Hinata sat on the floor catching her breath as she panted her breasts were raising and lowering with every breath. She had regained some of her composure and scooted forward and slid her hands under his belly. She rubbed and teased his shaft.

"I know what I want"! Hinata said with a smile

To be continued…

Please feel free to leave reviews or send messages on stuff you would like to see in the following chapters


	3. Naruto satisfies his lust

Hinata's eyes glistened as she seemed to be looking into the soul of Akamaru (Naruto in transformation). She bit her lip as her hands caressed his sheath and teased his cock. The sweat all over her body, along with her little whimpers set him into overdrive. He wasn't thinking and was just in the moment as his cock grew in girth.

"Akamaru, you've never been this big! You must really be excited to see me huh? Who's my big boy?" she relished him with praise

Alright boy, but we have to hurry I still need my bath before bed so we have to hurry. Hinata was so cute and sweet, he never would have thought that she had some kind of dog fetish. Naruto was so turned on by her slutty side he wanted to jump right in.

"You know the drill boy" she said softly

Hinata rose to her feet and moved over to the bathroom rug, as she didn't' want to slide all over the floor. She lowered her body and got onto all fours, Naruto watched as she dropped down and positioned herself before him. She was completely submissive in her position. She looked back at him and ran her tongue across her lips.

"What are you waiting for, I'm all yours"! she said seductively

Naruto was still relishing in her beauty. Hinata reached her right hand back and patted her ass cheek, snapping him back to reality. He remembered from watching the other day, he didn't want it to end to quickly so he would need to pace himself. This was going to be his first time.

"Why are you making me wait?" she whined

Naruto walked up to her sniffing the air. The smell was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough. He buried his nose in her pussy and took a few deep breaths in. She squirmed as it made contact because it was so cold.

"UGGHHHH!" she moaned

He couldn't help himself and started licking her again, he loved hearing her moan. He wanted her to ask for it, not just to want him but to need him.

*SLURP*

He viciously lapped at her. She squirmed and started panting heavily!

"You know… just where I …..like it" She panted

Naruto sensed that she was approaching her breaking point. Hinata threw both hands back and grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide.

"YES! Right there, oh my GOD!" She moaned a little louder

Naruto saw her clench then release. Her asshole relaxed and he drove his tongue inside. Her hands squeezed her ass tightly and her knuckles turned white.

"UGGHHHHH…. OH GOD….. CUMMM… CUMMING!" She could barely let out between convulsions

Naruto was pleased with the outcome, she was panting and jolting on the ground. She flung her head to the side and locked eyes with him.

"Akamaru, FUCK ME NOW!" she ordered

Hinata patted her ass again. Naruto loved the dirty talk and wasted no time and pounced on her. He braced his chest on her back and wrapped his front legs over her shoulders. His hips started thrusting without his knowledge. His body knew exactly what it wanted. He was a little confused because his cock was a different shape and also hard to control. He thrusted his hips and panted over her head. Hinata felt him wildly thrusting and not hitting the mark. She reached under her body and grabbed his cock. This feeling of it in her hand sent a shock through his body and made him thrust more violently. She pushed it and guided it to her dripping pussy, he felt the heat radiating and knew he should go for the gold.

"Akamaru, seriously you are bigger than I remember!" she said with a bit of concern in her voice

Naruto slid right into her pussy, he was floating on cloud 9. The tight feeling and electrified sense was more than he had ever dreamt of. It felt like she was getting tighter and tighter.

"OPPFFFF…" Hinata let out

She clenched her fists tightly as she reached around for something to grab ahold of.

"You are way bigger… Than before…. OH MY GODDDD!" she panted

Naruto thrusted harder and harder, he could hear their mixed juices squishing and sloshing. He picked up his pace even quicker, pounding like a jackhammer. Naruto started drooling onto her back. Hinata's eyes were rolled back in her head as she reveled in the pleasure of Naruto's larger size.

"OH.. YES…. RIGHT… THEREEEEEEEE! I'M CUMMINGGGGG!" she squealed in a hush tone

Her body began to jiggle and her legs were shaking and spasming. She was breathing heavily and her hands grabbed onto the back of her thighs and clenched tightly. Her body was a flushed red color and covered in sweat.

"MORE….. YES MORE…. MOOOORRRREEEEEE!" she moaned

This sent Naruto over the edge as her pussy clenched and squeezed tightly. Naruto instinctively let out a quiet howl as he drilled in deep. He felt the familiar sensation of cumming, accept it was more intense and he felt like he was literally going to explode from the pressure.  
"It's….. OH GOD.. TOO FUCKING BIG…. UGHHHHH!"

Naruto knotted inside her, his knot swelled up larger than a grapefruit. He and Hinata were now attached, they were now one.

"HOLYYYY…. SHITTTT….. " she groaned again

Waves of pleasure washed over her and she orgasmed again and again. She could feel his sperm flooding into her body. The warm sensation was a turn on for her, as well as the feeling of being completely stuffed. She had never felt anything this intense and she knew that she wanted it again. Her womb was filled to capacity and she could feel even more pressure building as he continued to shoot more inside her.

"Akamaru.. MY GOOD BOY! MOMMA CAN'T…. TAKE… ANYMOREEEE…"

She looked absolutely drained and exhausted. She could barely stay on all fours. Naruto pulled backward and attempted to free himself. He was also exhausted and knew that he could loose his grasp and his transformation would come undone. Hinata grabbed the edge of the tub and braced herself.

"Don't pull so hard! It's SO big!" she pleaded

Naruto didn't have the time and knew that he would have to get out of there quickly. He put his front paws on her lower back and pushed back and pulled his hips back. Hinata felt her pussy stretching and opening up.

"Uhhhhhh… FUCK… SLOWLY!" she begged

Naruto felt his concentration dwindling as he thrusted himself backwards.

*PLOP* echoed throughout the bathroom

His cum flowed out of her like a dam had burst. His rigid cock swung back and forth, he looked down and saw her gaping pussy clenching as she breathed deeply. He wanted to stay, but knew that would mean being caught. He ran to the door and bit the knob and opened it, he fled from the bathroom and headed for the nearest window. He used his snout on the nearest window and opened it up just enough to escape. He leapt through and hit the ground in stride. He ran quickly into a nearby ally where his transformation broke.

"Naruto, we will visit that little whore again right?" Kurama said excitedly

"You bet we will, but next time it's going to be as myself" Naruto responded

Naruto ran back to his place. He fumbled and pulled his keys out and unlocked, and opened his door. He didn't lock up behind himself and pushed the door shut. He heard it shut and zombie walked to his bed. He fell asleep as he fell onto his comforter. His mind immediately replayed what had happened in the last hour and a half.

To Be CONTINUED


End file.
